Watching you
by Amaru-chan
Summary: Akira needs someone to accompany him going somewhere,he asked Hikaru to go with.Akira was a bit too early that Hikaru's mother offered him to wait in Hikaru's room.Hikaru was shocked to found Akira in his room while he's still wearing only a singel towel.


Title: Watching you

Pairing: HikaAki (I think Hikaru will be better if he'd positioned at the top...Haha sounds like I'm going to write such a yaoi fiction…who knows?)

Warning: Shounen-ai I think the lightest

Author's note: This is my second fic of HikaGo, actually the first one which was written in English, my first fic was written in my native language, so I didn't even published it yet. Naa…forget about my first fic, this fic is dedicated to my friend who always complains about my inability of finishing a fiction. So...now I'm going to write a complete hikaGo fiction for you to enjoy…

Disclaimer: I hope of owning the HikaGo Characters, Damn them both (Obata and Hotta)!

Okay, let's the story begin…………….

Watching you

It is Sunday morning when Hikaru decide to go up early from his dream. He quickly gets up from his bed without arraying it first. He still wearing his pajamas in Go stones motives.

Hikaru walk trough the messy room then grab his towel and go to the bathroom. It's not like Hikaru usually do in the morning, especially Sunday morning like this. He usually stills in bed dreaming of his winning against his rival—Touya Akira. Today, Hikaru had planned to go somewhere beside the Go institute, that's why he cancelled all the tutoring session and get a whole day free.

" Hikaru! Your friend coming!" his mother yelled from the first floor but Hikaru can hardly heard her so he still scrubbing his body and washing his bleach blond hair inside the bathroom.

" I don't think he heard my voice...Come in! You can see him in his room." Invite her." Okay, thank you Shindou-san."

Hikaru takes more than 30 minutes for bathing, so he didn't realize that there is someone waiting in his room. Hikaru go to his room with only a towel around his waist, he didn't even wear any clothes.

" Huff, bathing in the morning is refresh.………" Hikaru's eyes widened since he found out that someone had been sit down in front of the Go Board beside his bed. " TOU…TOUYA! What are you…what are you doing in my room!" He speaks loudly at the dark-haired boy. Hikaru feels soooo embarrassed to find someone in his room while he was only covered with a single towel.

Akira was shock and he was unconscious for a while, looking at the topless body in front of him without a blink. But then, he recovered from his unconsciousness to reply Hikaru's question.

" Wh…What? Do you ask me what I am doing in your room? We already have a plan, don't we? That's why I'm here then, I think you must've forgotten about our plan. DON'T DARE SAY THAT YOU ALREADY FORGET THAT PLAN?" Akira is really angry with Hikaru since he speaks in very high volume.

" What! NO! Of course not! Do you think that I'm such a forgetful person!" Hikaru shouted at Akira in higher volume.

" Well…actually yes!" Akira said calmly to end their argue.

" Okay Mr.You-always-right, can you please turn back and close your eyes, I will be very irritated if you see me while I'm changing my clothes!" and Akira did.

Hikaru changes his clothes as quickly as possible, but still he can feel his heart beating fast remembering that Touya Akira had seen him topless.

' _Why must Touya Akira? Why him?_' Hikaru thought.

' _I don't know that Hikaru had six-packs muscles in his torso. Does he have time to do some practise beside Go to grew his muscles? Or the Go practise makes his muscles grew? So why won't mine? But…the muscles seem perfect in his body…but…_' Akira was thinking too much while he was facing the opposite view of Hikaru.

" Hey, I'm ready! Let's go!" Hikaru said while slamming the cupboard door. The sound of the slamming door makes Akira stands up from his position and ready to follow Hikaru out of the room.

" Mom! I'm leaving!"

" Be careful Hikaru, don't come home too late if you want to take the dinner, oh Akira-kun, you can join the dinner too if you have time okay!" Hikaru's mother said to both Hikaru and Akira.

" Thank you Shindou-san. We're leaving." Akira bowed at her before leaving the house.

" So…Shindou, do you…do you tell someone about our plan?" Akira asks in a low voice.

" What? Sorry I can hardly hear you. Can you repeat it?" Hikaru said while drinking a can of coke.

" Do you already tell someone about the plan?" Akira asks again louder.

" NOOO! I'm not going to embrace myself. Or do you wish I told somebody?"

" Of course not…but…"

" But what?" Hikaru asks him spontaneously.

" No nothing." Replied Akira.

" It's okay if you don't want to talk about it, but remember you're the one who makes me stand here right now, 2 days ago you asked me whether I could accompany you going somewhere or not. You promise to pay for all. Remember that too? That's why I agree to accompany you today. If I don't mistaken, you also promise to tell your reason why I have to do this."

Akira nodded slowly without facing Hikaru. Akira isn't such a sociable person so he finds it difficult to make friend with other people whom they are not interested in Go. He knows that Hikaru is a right person to share everything since he is the one and only friend for him with the same interest.

" Mm…You know, I don't like talking to someone that much, even if it's my father, Ogata-san, or Ashiwara-san… So, realizing that you're at my age, I think you know how to explain something better since you're very talkative even if no one talking to you…so…" Akira said slowly in husky voice.

" What do you mean by talkative even if no one talking to me! You better dare say that I'm the one who always talking to no one… Do you think I'm sick or what!" But then Hikaru remembered that he always speaking to himself when Sai was in his body. So he didn't continue his words.

" So…sorry that's not what I mean, it's a misunderstanding. What I mean to say is.. Oh man…What am I saying…? I mean that…" Akira can't speak clearly as if the words standstill in his throat.

" Okay okay, just say some 'easy' words and I'll try to understand what you mean. Is it difficult for you to say a word or two?"

Hikaru gets bored with Akira's act, he didn't know that accompanying someone will be such a difficult job. Thinking hard, Hikaru at least try to guess what Akira wants to say. He facing Akira and grabbing his shoulder. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes before saying something to Akira. He starts talking slowly to him.

" As I know that you're not such a sociable person it might be very very difficult for you to say something to other people." Hikaru stopped and Akira nodded. " It is difficult for you to understand what other people trying to say to you, is that right?" Akira nodded again. " Okay, are you trying to say that you're going to go somewhere that you never seen before." Akira nodded fast.

" How do you know?" Akira asks excitedly.

" Let me continue first…" Hikaru continues his words and Akira can only nodded to what Hikaru had say. He was wondering why Hikaru could read his mind while Hikaru pretends to be an expert in reading one's mind since he always gave Akira a big cheerful smile when he can guess what Akira thinks in his head.

Then the first place they went to is a small store near Go institute. Actually it is an ordinary store which sells snacks and soft drinks, and there are so many store like this in Japan as well.

They took a step inside, and Hikaru was amazed with Akira's excited impression. Akira was looking around and see the lightest detail from the store. So Hikaru thinks that his guessing was right that Akira had never been to a store before. Hikaru watches Akira's move from side to side, sometimes he's laughing at Akira's innocent action. But then, Akira glare back to him with angry eyes which makes Hikaru stop his laugh.

Slowly Akira turns to a side where magazines and books are placed. He search something. Without a word Hikaru walks to Akira's side. Then as Hikaru thought Akira is taking a weekly Go magazine. Akira seems interested in reading it but Hikaru quickly taking back the magazine from Akira's hands.

" Ha? What are you…"

" You are not allowed to take that magz and read it!" Hikaru returned the magazine into its place.

" Why? I just…" Akira try to explain

" It will wasting your time just to read. You know, you have hundreds of it in your home right now and you can read it whenever you want to, but I don't have enough time to accompany you in other days, you know…our schedule." Hikaru grabs Akira's hand so as he can make Akira following him to the cashier.

Akira kept quiet just followed Hikaru who is still holding his hand out from the store. Hikaru bought something for himself—maybe—since he didn't ask Akira to pay for his goods.

" Well…now, where else should we go?" Hikaru ask himself trying to think.

Akira's hand still being hold with Hikaru but both of Hikaru and Akira didn't recognize it, so they just continue walking and still holding hands.

Hikaru is never care about the way people looked at him. It's usual since he always wear his clothes different from others. He takes it easy when lots of people on the street turned their heads to face him and Akira. Hikaru is still walking and walking without knowing what people are really see from him, but Akira knows. Akira feels uncomfortable with people's glare to them.

They looked at Akira's hand.

Yes. Akira's hand, which is still being hold by Hikaru.

Tsuzuku

A/N: Please review my story…please please, tell me what you think about it. I really need it. That's what makes a writer continue writing. I hope you like my story, I'm going to submit the next chapter immediately. I also want to make this story into some chapters if I can, pray for me, ne?.

Ja ne (o)v


End file.
